New life
by captain of soul
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are madly in love with each other. An accident happened that made Natsume lost his memories that he had with mikan…
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten love**

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are madly in love with each other.  
An accident happened that made Natsume lost his memories that he had with mikan…

Mikan run away from Natsume and her family and what mikan have two kids and father who?

Natsume?

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**(2) I suck at grammar**

**(3) plz review my mistakes **

A/N: This is my first fanfiction .So bear with me.

_**I'm just a fan. Please enjoy**_

* * *

In Japan

**Ruka's POV**

We were now 23. It had been 5 years now that Mikan went outside in our life. Rumors went on some people said Mikan was dead. No it's not true. We find her we take what it cost. First we planned the Natsume know the true.

Even Natsume forgot Sakura. He never date or fall for any girls he ever met.

Even am ask him, he say "These girls are not my dream girl"

I know what you people thing, who is his dream girl. He says one girl coming to his dream every night and he madly love that girl even that not real. When he tell about his dream girl, what am said that only girl know was Sakura. I know he dream about Sakura that girl who love for his life But am not tell about Sakura be case we don't know where she is now.

But today his birthday, so our friends plan to tell him his love life he forgot for 5years. Well in few mints for our plan but Natsume parent not here tonight because their business. But they don't want to face Natsume be case that their fault to Natsume like this.

They hold Natsume from his life too long. Now time Natsume plan what to do. If don't want her love and his lover all his choice and I know Natsume he still love her even he lost his memory his only want his love.

What he plan all up to him. Hotaru try to collect the information. She tried many ways to find the information but she failed. She tried many years not all up to Natsume well you thing THE HOTARU can't get information how Natsume get you k now love has power so that the reason Natsume not fall for anyone else that the true love.

* * *

**Party start…..**

**That night our friends plan start…..**

**Normal (pov)**

**Koko"hay guys let's play"**

**Yuu" true or dare game"**

**(In that game)(Game going on 30min)**

**Hotaru ask ruka" true or dare"**

**Ruka" true"**

**Hotaru" what you hide from your best friend"**

**Natsume' **_he nothing hide from me what it's a point now'_

**Ruka" MY FRIENDS AND ME HIDE MY BEST FRIEND LOVE LIFE"**

**Natsume" what hag are you taking Ruka. My love life don't play you know am never loved any one in my life except that girl who is not in this world that even not real"**

**Ruka"sorry Natsume it's time to tell you true"**

**Natsume" what are you guys saying"**

**All of them" sorry"**

**Anna" we want to tell this before but we don't know what happen next, because mikan is missing"**

**Aoi" onii chan our parent not allowed us and we don't know where your lover"**

**Natsume "what you mean"**

**Ruka "sorry Natsume… but you told me about you dream and your dream girl who not only your dream that your memory"**

**Natsume"what you mean"**

**Hotaru" you dream about the girl who my best friend and your lover. She was missing our life past 5 years."**

**Anna" we love her very much"**

**Nobara" we try but we can't find her "**

**Misaki" we all try but we don't know where she is"**

**Natsume "what you guys saying"**

**Aoi" onii chan mom and dad want separated you to in first place, because that Luna B**** plan, but now they accept your love but they don't know where to find your love"**

**Natsume" who is my love you guys taking"**

**Ruka" we take about sakura chan"**

**Aoi" ya, onii chan we take about mimi onee chan"**

**Hotaru" We take about my best friend SAKURA MIKAN"**

**Kitsu and koko" you know you are say she is your best friend now we never though you never mention this before"**

**Misaki" think about it you never say to her"**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA….**

**BAKABAKABAKA…..**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA…..**

**Hotaru "don't take to me like that"**

**Natsume" why don't you tell me this before"**

**Ruka" sorry Natsume but this the time now you want to find your love or not"**

**Natsume" Mikan"**

**Natsume' where am I find you now am know that dream I had about you real I know I find you '**

**Ruka "Natsume"**

**Natsume"Hn"**

**Ruka" I know what it mean"**

**Hotaru" am never given information free but today your birthday"**

**Natsume 'polka where am find you'**

**Hotaru" Hyuuga return us that baka because she run away one reason that only thing I know now, she carry your baby"**

**Natsume" what"**

**All of them" what you say"**

**Hotaru" ya, that baka not even tell me, now I got this only information now I search for more information"**

**Natsume '**_I through my love, is not real but now am know that out my family is waiting for me…. Am find my family'_

* * *

Now, Natsume find Mikan and where….

Natsume what know about his child but, how?

Mikan still single

Anybody try to get her?

Well find out?


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten love

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are madly in love with each other.  
An accident happened that made Natsume lost his memories that he had with Mikan…

Mikan run away from Natsume and her family and what Mikan have two kids and father who?

Natsume?

* * *

**IN USA**

MIKAN SAKURA… (pov)

My name is Sakura Mikan; am 22 years old and am play with my kids in my house. They both are 4-year-old. Don't ask who his father is.

Be case he even know who am I. we love each other but now only me know about our love.

He forgot me. They don't allowed him know about me. But now am happy with my little family. Here am live with my uncle and now am take care of his company. Today he gives his company to my control.

I have suffered enough I don't want to go through that kind of pain again just by remembering what happened to us. If he know who am I. am fight of all the people in the world but am all alone now.

Now am with my little family. My two kid and me…My uncle is a nice guy. He takes care of me and kits. And teach me about business world and now he give me his one company and see how to be do the business world. Am like my life now. Am run away from my family but last month uncle told my parent and they fight first but see my kids they change their mind. My parents call me and go home, am not ready now so am ask little time. Right now Mom with me but dad goes back to his business. All is well now a day but, I wish am never met my love again. After it happen that day what am do now.

Only my love gives me happiness. Our old life, but it never happens to me. Where are you my love?


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten love

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are madly in love wuth each other.  
An accident happened that made Natsume lost his memories that he had with mikan.

Mikan run away from natsume and her family and what mikan have two kids and father who?

Natsume ?

**Notes:**

**(1) I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**(2) I suck at grammar**

**(3) plz review my mistakes**

A/N: This is my first fanfiction .So bear with me.

_**I'm just a fan. Please enjoy**_

* * *

**_Natsume and Mikan is lover and they love each other more than anyone else…._**  
**_Luna like Natsume so she plan and create bad relationship with each other family…._**  
**_one accident happen that make Natsume forget Mikan…._**  
**_now 5 years again they met what happen ….._**  
**_Still Mikan love Natsume…_**  
**_Natsume remember Mikan?_**  
**_Who is their children…._**  
**_well wait and see…._**

* * *

**Someone (POV)**

Someone "Miss Sakura where are you "

"Miss Sakura"

"Miss Sakura"

"Miss Sakura"

"There you are"

Miss Sakura "Who are you"

Someone "Hi, am your uncle friend and your date for today party"

"Yesterday we met, we have date today"

Mikan "Ho! Today party must come with partner. Why uncle plan for this type of parties.

Sorry, am not interest in date anyone…., but friendly date just friend it's okay"

"Okay Am Ranma"

Mikan"What!"

Ranma "My name Ranma, Miss Sakura "

Mikan "call me Mikan"  
Ranma"If you call me Ranma"

mikan "haha... Ranma nice to met you"

Ranma "Nice to met you too, shall we go"

Mikan "okay"

New friendship…


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten love

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are madly in love with each other.  
An accident happened that made Natsume lost his memories that he had with mikan…

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) I do not own Taken Alice!**

**(2) I suck at grammar!**

**(3) There are some languages in this!**

A/N: This is my first fan fiction .So bear with me.

**_ I'm just a fan. Please enjoy_**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Mikan stared at the window of the plane she boarded going to America with thoughts of how her**

**FLASHBACK**

Friends do that to her like she was never even seem important to them. She feels hurt and felt as if her body is being enveloped with a blanket of sadness more than she ever felt before. She always does her best when it comes to making and helping her friends at all time, even if helping them costs her life. Nevertheless, doing those things makes her feel useful and she was contented at the outcomes, but that does not mean that they can say those things to her as if she is nothing but a pile of garbage and not even worthy of being born.

Nothing in her past is even more hurtful than what they did to her. She carries out the years being alone with just her grandfather and did not even know her own parents to begin with. She was born to this world without knowing her purpose. Even though, her grandfather did his best on accompanying her and fills out the spot of where her parents supposed to fill, but she doesn't t feel content. However, when Natsume came into her life, she felt happy and as though the empty spot that was reserve for her uncared parents was suddenly fill out by her. She became cheerful, bubbly and happy. Her years with Natsume was blissful and her empty self is no longer empty but then, Natsume left her and that feeling of emptiness came again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (FLASHBACK)**

It's 14 Febuary. Yup, Valentine's Day. All my friends, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, even Hotaru have a boyfriend! -sigh- I am the only odd one out... This guy, namely Natsume Hyuuga, had been my crush for three years... I never dared to confess. Well, he did tease me and stuff but it is just that... that is not enough. I hope I can hear 'I love you' from him. I hope he can show me his smile. The smile that he only shows to Ruka, his best friend. Maybe I should confess... but on a second thought, pherhaps not. He do not even like me in the first place. I trudged to my locker and to my suprise, I saw a box of white chocolate in my locker, beside it there was a blue envelope. It stated: To Mikan Sakura. I opened it up. I finished reading it and my eyes and heart almost popped out.

There it wrote: Polka, maybe this is too sudden and ridiculous. But I love you. My love for you grew more and more as each day pass by. My teasings are a show of affection. If you notice, I never ever tease other girls. So well yeah. That's it. From: The great Natsume Hyuuga.

"So...will you be my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura or Polka?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw Natsume. I am so happy."Yes!" I replied as I threw my arms around him. I have never ever felt this elated before in my life. He pecked me on my lips before he announced, "You're mine now, Mikan Sakura. **MY** Polka." I smiled and nodded.

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Alice Academy. Birds were chirping and students were busy chatting. Little Mikan happily entered her classroom; she greeted her classmates and sat next to her boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume and Mikan have been dating for months now. If you are all wondering how he became her boyfriend, well he was the one who asked her to be his girlfriend and she was so happy that she said yes. She had been in love with Natsume for a long time now that is why she could not refuse him asking her to be his girlfriend. She saw her best friend Hotaru and Luna enter the room and she greeted them but Luna ignored her.  
Ever since Luna learned that Mikan loved Natsume, she became cold towards her and she has been avoiding and ignoring her back. Mikan does not even know that her own best friend hates her and she has already been used to the fact that her best friend is ignoring her.

* * *

Months have passed very fast at the academy. Mikan noticed that Natsume was staring at Luna differently. It was not like the way he looked at her. She tried asking him why he was looking at her like that but he did not answer her. Therefore, she did not even bother asking him that question again because she knows he will not answer her and she then began to feel a tight feeling inside her chest.  
One day, Natsume gave her a note that says to meet him at their favorite place, the sakura tree, after class. Therefore, after the last period in the afternoon, Mikan hurriedly went to the sakura tree because she wanted to know why he wants her to meet him there. As she reached their meeting place, he was already there waiting for her.

Way back in high school, they were the most popular couple in their batch. Thinking they were perfect, people admire them. They served as the shining star to the other couples in their batch. Why not? They fight like cats and dogs, treat each other as best friends, and love each other as husband and wife. They don't like PDA's, for them, talking is a good way to show their love.

But every story comes to an end. They need to end it. This was bound to come to an end, sooner or later.

"Why did you want me to go here Natsume?" I asked. "We need to talk."He said. "What do you want to talk about?"I asked him. "Let's break up." He said.

"_That's not it. You can't understand why. You'll never understand. "_ Natsume said, looking from afar, his elbows resting on his knees. Tears are threatening to come down in his crimson eyes.

"_Then let me understand you! That's why we're together, isn't it? We're together to support each other! What's your problem, huh? Is there any? Tell me, Natsume! Tell me!"_Mikan said, trying to clear the words she wants to say, but failed. She was welcomed with the feeling of sorrow in her heart.

"_I've made a decision that will change my life. A decision that will change everything. It includes you and me. I need to do this. I need to. "_He looked at her straight in her eyes. It breaks him, seeing the love of his life crying in front of him. Much worse, it's because of him.

"_I love you, Natsume…"_ Mikan managed to say in between sobs. She doesn't want to let go of the man who knocked her heart out. He was her_firsts_ and _lasts._ She vowed to herself that she'll forever love this man. She'll cherish him with her whole life. It just pained her why is he doing this to her.

"Why"

"You're kidding right?" I said feeling nervous. "No."He said."Why?" I asked as my voice wavered."I just don't love you anymore. Luna is way better than you are and I love her." He said coldly.  
As he said those words, my world suddenly turned upside down and my heart shattered into pieces. He then left me at the tree, feeling broken and crying. I could not stand the pain I was feeling so I ran towards Luna's dorm.

* * *

I knocked at her door. She opened the door, she saw me crying, and so she let me in. She asked me what happened.  
"Luna, he broke up with me! He just used me, to get close to you! He used me like I was a tool." I said crying loudly. "Really, he did?" She asked rather happy. "Wait, Luna, why do you sound happy about this?" I asked still sobbing. "Aren't you supposed to be sad for me, Luna, you're my best friend but you seem rather, happy about this." I said. "Oh Mikan, you are right. I am happy about this. Do you want to know why?" She asked. "I am happy because Natsume left you. I am happy that he chose me over you because ever since I found out that you loved Natsume, I started hating you! However, you didn't even feel it. Moreover, I was never your best friend; I only used you to get closer to Natsume." She said. I was so hurt at what she said. I can't believe they both used me. I don't know what to do anymore so I ran back to my dorm crying, crying from the pain that I have experienced.  
I arrived at my dorm still hurt from what have happened. When I was inside, I got my phone, dialed my mom's number, and called her. I told her everything that has happened to me and I requested her to transfer me to another school. It was too painful to stay because I would just get hurt seeing them together. Before my mom said it was okay for me to transfer, she asked me if I would really be fine with that. It was already my final decision so I said yes.  
The next day, we went to the principal's office to get my transfer papers. I made my transfer a secret because I don't want my classmates to worry about me and be sad just because I transferred. My mom transferred me to a school named Westfield Academy.  
A new school means a new life for our Mikan and this is where the story will really begins.  
It was the month of February, when Mikan transferred at Westfield Academy.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mikan's life had been miserable. At the first weeks, she didn't want to eat, go out, or to talk anymore. She's like a living dead, not wanting to continue life anymore. Hotaru became sick of this. She went to Mikan's apartment, and she slapped her, straight in the face, as the moment they saw each other. Hotaru want to help her best friend. She wants her to see the light again.

Slapping hard by her best friend, she was thankful that Hotaru came that day to save her from the death of her life. Mikan managed to gain back her cheerfulness, but she never wear the smile she usually wears every day. Hotaru and the gang understand this, and just let her be.

"_Excuse me, Miss Hotaru and Miss Mikan, Mister Ruka is outside. Would I let him in?"_ says a maid.

"_Yes, yes, let him in"_ Mikan said. Then a fine young man appeared in the door. Ruka was now Hotaru's boyfriend and still a very good friend of Mikan. When he learned the breakup of the two, he wanted to confront Natsume. Natsume said he doesn't want to talk about it. He let him by himself at first, but after weeks, he tried to contact him again, but to no avail, he can't reach him.


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten love

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are madly in love with each other.  
An accident happened that made Natsume lost his memories that he had with mikan…

**Notes:**

**(1) I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**(2) I suck at grammar!**

**(3) There are some languages in this!**

A/N: This is my first fan fiction .So bear with me.

_**I'm just a fan. Please enjoy**_

_**Mikan has no idea that why natsume do that**_

_Mikan give all to natsume and return he brock her heart and now she has nothing do to her life.  
She love all her hear only natsume_

_Now she goes to Westfield Academy_

_But she feels sick so she goes to clinic first. But she got big news in her life. she have little life in her, but her parent not accept this new member of their family so she run away nobody know where she is_

_Her mom and dad search her every place in the world_

_But she is not read to see them…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_**PARTY WITH RANMA**_

_**My life is so different hmmm **_

_**But my little boys not like am date someone not his dad. How am tell his dad love me and broke my heart and forgot who am I.**_

_It's time to go…_

_My little Angel's is sleeping now… I know today is big day but my Angel's not allowed me to go with another man and uncle not allowed me go alone so am leave my Angel's to sleep._

_My new friend is waiting for me_

_Here all the party fun is start now… just today me my self_

_**"Mikan is that you."** some one call_

**_"Luna" Mikan_**


End file.
